Come At The Party!
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: Après réunion au manoir, les G-boys et autres invités découvrent enfin leurs costumes... au plus grand plaisir de certains, et au plus grand désespoir des autres!
1. l'invitation

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com 

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: Délire total, OCC puissance 10… du Made-in-Sakura quoi !^^

Disclamer : les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais je les emprunte, et j'essaie de ne pas trop les traumatiser !^^

Duo : cause toujours !!!

Couples : Mah ! Vous verrez bien !^^

Note : dans cette fic, Réléna est comme dans Endless Waltz (donc à connotation intelligente )

****

****

**Come at the party!**

**Prologue...**

****

Cela faisait un an que la guerre était terminée. Ils l'avaient gagnée avec brio, et OZ avait été anéanti.

Tous les pilotes se séparèrent après la destruction définitive de leurs Gundams.

Depuis, ils avaient repris une vie normale, et ne s'étaient jamais revus : Heero était informaticien et garde du corps de Réléna lorsque sa présence lui était indispensable. Duo travaillait avec Hilde à la reconstruction de sa Colonie d'origine, L2, et avait fondé avec elle un orphelinat, reprenant en quelque sorte le flambeau du père Maxwell et de Sœur Hélène. Trowa, lui, avait continué sa brillante carrière dans le cirque avec sa sœur Catherine, car depuis, leurs liens de parentés avaient été officiellement confirmés. Quatre avait repris les affaires de son père sur L4 et menait avec maestria chiffres et affaires. Wufei s'était engagé chez les preventer dans le but d'aider ceux qu'ils pouvait et était aidé de Sally, qui, parallèlement, continuait a exercer son emploi de médecin. Réléna travaillait toujours au gouvernement en tant que Darlian et vice ministre des affaires étrangères, et gouvernait la province de Sank en tant que Peascraft.

Tous avaient eu peu d'occasions de se revoir, a part Réléna et Heero qui avaient du garder contact pour assurer la sécurité de la reine de Sank.

Récemment, Quatre avait réussi à trouver les adresses précises de tous ses amis et de ceux qui avaient participé à gagner la guerre contre OZ

Assis devant son large bureau de bois, un jeune blond tapait  frénétiquement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur et faisait travailler la rotative de son imprimante.

Il regarda le ciel et poussa un soupir suivit de près par un sourire équivoque. Le ciel était dégagé, pas l'ombre d'un nuage à l'horizon : c'était parfait.

Il posa la main sur le tas de petits papiers fraîchement sortis de la machine et en lu le contenu.

*~*~*« De la part de : Quatre Raberba Winner

A :………

_Bonjour !_

_Cela va faire un moment que nous ne sommes pas tous revus, et pour l'occasion du premier anniversaire de la paix entre les colonies spatiales et la Terre, je pense que des retrouvailles s'imposent._

J'organise une soirée dans mon manoir, sur L4, chez moi. La fête ne débutera vraiment qu'à partir de 19H00, mais si l'envie te prend de venir avant, je ne suis pas contre.

Les personnes conviées sont les pilotes de Gundams et amis proches pour participer à une soirée inoubliable, histoire de se retrouver et de parler de tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, et après la guerre, mais avant tout pour s'amuser.

_Ce sera une soirée déguisée, et les costumes seront fournis au château, donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce léger détail._

_J'espère de tout cœur que tu pourra venir._

_A très bientôt !_

_Quatre R.W _»*~*~*~*

Le carton d'invitation était suivit de la date de la fête, de l'adresse précise de la demeure du jeune homme et de ses coordonnée, pour que les invités puissent confirmer ou non leur venue.

Un autre sourire égaya le visage de l'arabe balayant le précédent d'un seul coup.

Ils allaient tous se revoir et allaient peut être enfin régler quelques affaires qui dataient des colonies. 

De plus, une idée venant de Réléna s'était associée à l'une de celles qu'il avait déjà dans son esprit.

_On va bien s'amuser…

*****************

_Eyh Hilde ! Viens voir !!!

Quelque part sur la colonie L2, dans une grande maison joliment décorée, Une jeune fille de 19 ans dévala les escaliers et accouru dans le spacieux jardin pour répondre à l'appel de son ami, qui, de dehors, avait crié son nom, comme fou de joie. 

_Que ce passe-t-il Duo ?

_regardes !

La jeune allemande posa son regard sur le morceau de papier que le natté tenait dans ses mains et lu brièvement.

_blablabla… « sont conviés les pilotes de Gundams et leurs amis proches pour une soirée inoubliable… » eh bé ! Duo, tu vas y aller ?

_Non.

_Pardon ?! s'étrangla la jeune fille.

_NOUS allons y aller ! pas question que je t'oublie ici !Comment je me défends de Heero si tu n'est pas là pour me seconder ?De plus, il y a marqué « les amis proches », et l'adresse est à ton nom aussi, alors…

La jeune fille éclata de rire et se jeta dans les bras du natté, le remerciant, ce qui fit sourire son ami…

***************

_« … soirée déguisée. Les habits seront fournis au château… »… hm…

Le japonais posa le carton d'invitation sur la table et s'appuya sur la chaise la plus proche, réfléchissant un moment.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs et il prit une photo sur le meuble de la cuisine, encadrée et mise en évidence aux vues de tous. Posant tous pour l'occasion, les 5 pilotes de Gundams avaient immortalisé le jour où ils avaient gagné la guerre contre OZ, juste après avoir détruits leurs Gundams.

Son regard se perdit dans l'image, toujours intacte depuis le jour où elle avait été prise, et passa ses doigts sur l'image du  visage d'un de ses compagnons.

_Soit… murmura-t-il. Je viendrai.

*************

_ « … histoire de se retrouver et de parler »…

_Trowa ?

Le jeune homme à la longue mèche arrêta sa lecture et se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur qui le regardait amusée du haut de l'escalier.

Elle fit une moue amusée et sauta de la rambarde pour atterrir avec grâce et volupté au sol, aux côtés de son frère. Elle lui prit le carton des mains et en survola les grandes lignes.

_Quatre t'invite chez lui ?

_Nous invite chez lui. Il n'y aura pas que moi, et puis, l'adresse est à nos noms…

La jeune fille prit l'enveloppe de l'autre main de son frère et en vérifia l'adresse.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! fit elle enjouée. Mais comment Quatre a-t-il fait pour trouver notre adresse alors que nous bougeons sans cesse ?

_C'est quatre…

la lanceuse de couteau sourit et fit tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. Ce petit diable n'avait pas changé.

****************

_ «…. Mais surtout de s'amuser un maximum… »… eh bien, Winner a sorti le grand jeu cette fois…

_et ça t'étonne ?

_Non Sally, pas du tout.

_Alors ?

_Alors quoi ?!

_Est ce que tu compte y aller ?

_… Hum, je ne sais pas encore. C'est vrai que j'ai envie de revoir les autres, mais on a un emploi du temps chargé en ce moment…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu ! J'ai annulé tout ce qui était passable et les preventers vont nous remplacer ces quelques jours.

_Attends onna, je n'ai pas bien saisi, tu as dit NOUS ?!

_Bien sur ! tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser y aller seul, pas vrai ?

_Mais…

_pas de mais qui tienne, je viens avec toi !

************

_ « J'espère que tu pourras venir… A très bientôt… »….

_Vous savez princesses, vous n'êtes pas obligée de lire à voix basse, je sais pertinemment de quoi il s'agit.

_Si tu le dis Dorothy…

_Monsieur Winner vous a invitée dans son manoir ?

_Oui, pour une soirée déguisée.

_Comptez vous y aller ?

_Quoi ?! Quelle question ! mais bien sur !

_Et ce sera une occasion de plus de revoir Heero…

La princesse posa le carton sur son bureau de chêne et regarda les oiseaux virevolter, libres, par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle soupira sous le regard de la blonde, assise sur le divan les jambes allègrement croisées , en train de siroter son thé.

_Oui, il est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai revu Heero que deux fois.

_Et il te manque, je me trompe ?

_…non, dit elle en un souffle. Mais je ne suis pas là pour éponger mes peines de cœur ! je vais répondre à l'invitation de  Quatre et aller m'amuser avec eux… que ça te plaise, ou non.

La jeune femme tiqua à la remarque et alla rejoindre la princesse devant sa contemplation.

_Je ne puis me résoudre à vous laisser y aller toute seule… je viendrai avec vous.

_Bien, si tu y tiens…soupira réléna, déçue de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de la jeune femme.

*************

_« Les costumes seront fournis, donc ne t'inquiètes pas de ce léger détail… »

Les yeux de Noin s'agrandirent et du faire face à l'éclat de rire cristallin de Zechs qui se faisait de plus en plus sonore à mesure qu'il la regardait a la fin de la lecture de la carte.

_Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Zechs ?! fit elle d'un ton mordant qui se voulait impressionnant.

_Rien, rien du tout Lucrézia, seulement… la vitesse à laquelle ton visage s'est décomposé était impressionnante ! fit il en tentant vainement de réprimer son fous rire.

_C'est ça, ris, ris tant que tu veux, mais je t'imagine bien en costume de majorette moi !! N'oublie pas que Winner sera sûrement aidé de Maxwell pour ses préparatif…

Le rire du blond cessa immédiatement.

_ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas peur de Maxwell, au contraire. Nous sommes invités, alors nous allons y aller…

_Es tu sur de ta décision Milliardo ?

_tu dois être inquiète pour m'appeler de la sorte.

_Je ne suis pas inquiète… mais plutôt terrifiée. Dit elle en un sourire.

_Alors raison de plus pour nous présenter !

_Très bien !

A suivre…

Sakura : je sais, c'est trèèèèèèèèèèès court, mais c'est un prologue… à l'origine, c'était une one shot , mais lorsque je me suis rendue compte que le dit one shot  faisait 14 pages alors que j'en était qu'au début, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux  couper tout ça…

Duo : donc va falloir attendre pour avoir la suite ?!

Sakura : je crois. Mais si vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, alors le deuxième ne se fera pas prier pour arriver… il me faut juste l'avis de ceux ou celles qui auront lu…

Duo : mais c'est pas grave, tu vas t'en remettre.

Sakura : dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !^^

Duo : reviews ?

Sakura :*chibi eyes*

28 Juillet 2003


	2. arrivée au manoir

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com 

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: Délire total, OCC puissance 10… du Made-in-Sakura quoi !^^

Disclamer : les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais je les emprunte, et j'essaie de ne pas trop les traumatiser !^^

Duo : cause toujours !!!

Sakura : écoute, j'ai tué personne pour le moment, alors te plaint pas !!!!!

Duo : Bah c'est sur que si t'as les bons arguments…

Couples : Mah ! Vous verrez bien !^^ Mais ils arriverons, c'est prévu !^^

Note : dans cette fic, Réléna est comme dans Endless Waltz (donc à connotation intelligente )

J'espère que le second chapitre va vous plaire !^^

****

****

**Come at the party!**

**chap. 1**

Retrouvailles 

Plusieurs jours après que celui ci ai envoyé ses cartons d'invitation, Quatre reçut des réponses positives de tous, et le jour J, tous devaient être présents.

19H00 sonnait.

L'arabe faisait les cent pas dans le hall du manoir Winner, une haute et belle maison à flanc d'une colline avec vue sur la Mer avoisinante, irradiée par les rayons du soleil et qui donnait au lieu dit un air de féerie.

Il torturait ses doigts dans son dos et était sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse, en arrivant au point de se parler à lui même, seul, devant sa maison.

_ne pas paniquer quatre, ne pas paniquer…

Soudain, le bruit retentissant d'un moteur de moto le sorti de ses pensées alors que deux personnes pénétraient dans la propriété, chevauchant l'engin entièrement noir et brillant dont les pneus taillaient la route de gravillons imposant leur marque.

Le jeune blond descendit les marches qui le menaient à l'allée centrale dans le jardin et alla se jeter dans les bras de son ami qui descendait à peine de son imposante moto et ayant juste retiré son casque.

_Duo !!!!!!!!!!!

_Who !! Eyh, Quat'chan ! heureux de me revoir à ce que je vois !lança l'américain, les bras ouverts.

_Toujours ! Hilde ! je suis content que tu aies pu venir aussi !

_Elle a passé des heures à se coiffer, et le port du casque ajouté à la vitesse a complètement ruiné ses efforts !

_Ne te moque pas Duo ! fit la brune, faussement indignée.

_mais je ne me moque pas Hilde Baby, tu sais juste…

Un bruit de pneus crissant sur les graviers de l'allée les coupèrent dans leur conversation alors que de nouveaux arrivants entraient chez Quatre. 

Les trois amis s'approchèrent de la voiture qui venait de pénétrer dans le jardin somptueux de la famille Winner et Duo entreprit de deviner qui pouvait arriver de la sorte.

_Hum… Une Mitsubishi noire, pneus gonflés comme il faut, pas une tache…souffla l'américain. A coup sur, il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule personne…[1]

Sentant le cœur de Duo se gonfler, l'arabe posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui attendait patiemment que les autres daignent bien sortir de la voiture.

_J'avais raison !!!!!!! hurla l'américain, allant se jeter au cou de la personne qui sortait côté conducteur. Hee-chan !!!!!!!!!!!

Le japonais n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que déjà il était enseveli sous une tonne de Shinigami en manque d'action, ne devant son salut qu'à sa fidèle voiture qui lui servit d 'appuis, lui évitant la honte de tomber au sol.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en un an, comme les autres en fait. Il avait juste prit un peu plus de carrure et de muscles ainsi que quelques centimètres non négligeables. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que le Shinigami leur avait rarement vus : ils étaient magnifiques, animés par cette étincelle de vie croissante dans son regard alors qu'il se perdait dans les améthystes qui lui faisaient face. Il fut coupé dans son admiration par une voix familière. 

_je savais pas que tu serais là Heero ! fit Hilde.

_J'ai reçu l'invitation de Quatre. Répondit il calmement. Je suis aussi passé chercher Trowa à l'occasion.

Comme attiré par l'évocation de son nom, le français sortit une jambe de la voiture, puis l'autre, pour enfin se retrouver totalement dehors. Comme les autres, il n'échappa pas à l'étreinte du Shinigami, qui apparemment, avait décidé d'embêter son monde[2]. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le français à la longue mèche resta de marbre alors que son unique œil visible alla rencontrer ceux brillants de joie du petit Quatre.

_Eyh Tro-man, arrêtes de baver sur Quatre, veux tu?

_tu gardes ta chasse Duo ? Je pensais que tu avais d'autres pôles d'intérêts…

_Quoi ?! Tu pense que moi et Quatre on… ah nononononnonononononononononmaispasdutouttutegourrecomplet !!!!!!! babilla l'américain, nageant en pleine confusion et tentant de se justifier.

_Alors si tu ne veux pas que je dise des bêtises à ton sujet, n'en dit pas sur moi non plus.

_Oh, on a du répondant à ce que je vois… 

_Et c'est tant mieux.

Et sur ce, le français alla ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture. Pas démonté pour un sou, Le Shinigami décida de continuer sur sa lancée, bien décidé à tirer les vers du nez au français, en attendant de pouvoir recommencer à faire enrager Wufei. 

_Est ce que ça veux dire que tu ne baves pas sur Quatre ?

_je dis seulement que je ne bave pas.

_… trowa, tu sais que cette phrase peux porter à confusion ?

_Je ne me laisserai pas embobiner par toi, donc si quelqu'un doit être porté à confusion, autant que ce soit toi.

_… c'est bon, c'est bon, j'abandonne… je suis pas de taille à luter contre toi.

Trowa laissa esquisser un léger sourire sur son visage et ouvrit la portière, révélant Catherine Bloom, toute joyeuse, et plus enjouée que jamais.

_Cathy !!!!!!! cria Hilde en accourant auprès de sa meilleure amie.

_Hilde ! ce que je suis heureuse de te voir !!!

_moi aussi ! Je suis super contente !!! Je vais me sentir moins seule dans ce monde d'hommes bestiaux !

_C'est nous que tu traites de bestiaux ? fit Duo, faussement vexé. Hildie, tu me déçoit beaucoup.

Puis le jeune homme tourna sur ses talons et croisa les bras, un air faussement indigné sur le visage. Se laissant volontairement prendre au jeu, Hilde décida de suivre le Shinigami dans ses délires. Elle accouru vers lui et s'accrocha à son cou, des yeux larmoyants et la bouche tremblante..

Heero et Trowa en restèrent bouche bée, n'osant faire le moindre mouvement, alors que Quatre réprimait comme il pouvait son envie de rire.

_Mais mon Duo, je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu sais que je suis là exprès pour toi et te pourrir la vie… Mon Duo…

_Mais, Hilde, je ne peux pas te dire si je te pardonnerai un jour… fit Duo, détournant la tête et parlant de façon théâtrale.

_Mais, heu… Vous, enfin… Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Quatre, sentant comme une pointe de jalousie flotter dans l'air grâce à son empathie.

Duo et Hilde se regardèrent, les yeux ronds, et ne purent retenir l'éclat de rire qui résonna dans tout le jardin., L'allemande, toujours accrochée au cou de l'américain, réussi à réprimer ce fou rire et réussissant bien que mal à s'expliquer sur ce qui les liait.

_N… Nous ? Nan !!! Jamais !!!!!

_Je pourrais pas vivre avec une peste pareille le reste de ma vie, c'est pas possible !!!! continua Duo, toujours hilare.

Cette réflexion lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui eu pour effet de calmer quelque peu sa jubilation.

_Non, on ne sort pas ensemble, et puis de toute façon, Duo as d'autres pôles d'intérêts en tête que moi. Dit elle en fixant l'une des personnes présentes du coin de l'œil. A cette phrase, le rire de Duo se stoppa net et il se décolla de l'allemande.

Elle avait tapé dans le mille, mais il espérait de tout cœur que la personne concernée n'ai pas remarqué son trouble ni la rougeur qui commençait à s'emparer de ses joues peu à peu.

Un bruit délivreur les tira de leur contemplation du Grand Shinigami et tous les regard sans exception se portèrent sur les deux voitures qui arrivaient elles aussi dans l'allée principale du jardin du manoir.

_Tiens, apparemment, elle a toujours pas changé de couleur à sa limousine. 

Tout en disant ça, Duo se retourna vers Quatre, l'air surpris.

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Réléna viendrai…

_Je trouvais normal de l'inviter, enfin, je trouve. Pas toi ?

_Oh si, bien sur ! J'espérais qu'elle pourrais venir, mais de là à ce que ça se concrétise…

_Hn…

Suivie de la limousine rose apparu une voiture blanche, immaculée, superbe. A travers le pare-brise, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune chinois au volant, et dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux lorsqu'il aperçu les autres pilotes devant la grande bâtisse.

Il du freiner à la suite de la limousine rose qui venait de se trouver elle aussi une place parmi les nombreux moyens de transports déjà présents.

De la longue voiture, 4 portes s'ouvrirent tour à tour pour laisser apparaître leurs passagers.

Tout d'abord, la Reine de Sank, Réléna Peascraft, qui gratifia les premiers invités d'un superbe sourire. A sa suite, une personne qui n'était pas forcément conviée à cette fête, Dorothy Catalogna, la jeune femme blonde qui suivait la reine de Sank comme son ombre, au plus grand malheur de celle ci. Ensuite, Le noble et grand Zechs Merquise, ou Milliardo Peascraft, Héros de guerre et frère de sa majesté, et avec lui, le lieutenant Lucrézia Noin.

Tous les Quatre se dirigèrent vers les premiers arrivants et échangèrent accolades et poignées de mains, avant qu'à leur tour Wufei Chang et Sally Pô ne viennent à leur rencontre.

_Sally ! Ma puce ! En forme ?

_Mieux que jamais duo ! Et toi ?

_la pêche ! 

_Wufei, ça faisait longtemps !

_Bonjour Zechs ! Où en êtes vous avec Lucrézia ?

_Oh, tout va bien…

_Zechs !!! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! lança Réléna en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

_Réléna !!!

_Sauve moi, par pitié ! chuchota la reine de Sank à l'oreille de son frère. Je ne supporte plus Dorothy !

_Je ferai mon possible… mais si elle te suis de trop près… ne reste pas près de moi.

_Sympa… j'adore le fait d'avoir un grand frère pour me protéger… dit elle faussement vexée.

Toutes les conversations étaient engagées… Dans leur coin, Heero et Duo évoquaient de vieux souvenirs datant des missions qu'il faisaient tous les deux et ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement, Réléna Suppliait on frère de l'aider à survivre, Dorothy s'accaparait Catherine, trowa restait avec Quatre et Wufei parlait de tout et de rien, entouré de Noin et de sally.

_Bien, comme tout le monde est là, commença Quatre, je vous conseille de continuer ces conversations à l'intérieur du manoir, qu'en dites vous ?

_Bonne idée Quat'chan. On y va ? demanda le natté à l'adresse du japonais, toujours appuyé contre sa voiture noire.

_… Pourquoi pas… murmura le japonais, partant à la suite de l'américain qui n'attendait que son signal pour y aller en sa compagnie.

Alors que les pilotes 01 et 02 s'en allaient, le français se retourna vers l'arabe et chuchota, de sorte que seul ce dernier ai la possibilité d'entendre ses paroles.

_Ils changerons jamais… dit trowa en un souffle.

_De quoi parles tu ? demanda Quatre, devinant quelque part de quoi il s'agissait.

_Ils vont se tourner autours toute la soirée et puis se séparer… comme du temps de OZ.

_mais cette fois, ce sera différent, je le sens. De plus, Heero n'est pas le seul à être indécis.

_De qui parles tu exactement ? lâcha le français dont les joues commençaient à prendre une couleur carmine.

_Te sentirais tu concerné Trowa ?

_…

_je parle d'un tout autre couple, mais je ne sais pas encore de qui il s'agit… J'hésite 

_Un triangle amoureux ?

_Hum… d'un autre côté, Hilde ne cache pas son attirance pour Duo.

_… Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas me lancer dans ce genre d'histoire de cœur.

_Et quel genre d'histoire te faudrait-il ?

_Quelque chose de stable… avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Donc pour le moment, personne dans ma vie.

_Ah… bon, eh bien, ne restons pas dehors ! Alors que nous discutons, les autres sont tous rentrés !

_Hn…

_Allons trowa, ne fais pas cette tête, s'il te plait… Pas pour nos retrouvailles.

_… juste cette fois.

_Merci. Fit L'arabe en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

**************

 Une heure plus tard, les 11 amis s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon de la maison, l'une des pièces les plus luxueuses de la bâtisse, assis dans les canapés et les fauteuils, près d'une table basse en train de siroter un verre, déguster les gâteaux apéritif(ou dans le cas de Duo, engloutir les gâteaux apéritifs), et comme indiqué dans la carte, ressasser les moments passés ensemble et passer un agréable moment en leur compagnie.

20H00 sonna à la haute horloge de bois de la salle.

« Le moment est venu » pensa l'arabe, qui se leva de son siège.

_mes amis, commença-t-il en se levant, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, il va nous falloir atteindre l'objectif principal de cette soirée.

_C'est à dire ? commença Catherine, légèrement angoissée.

_Vous n'avez pas oublié que ce devait être une soirée déguisée, ne ?

Tous se turent, les visages étrangement pâles sur le moment.

_Bah, nous, on avait pas oublié, mais on pensais très franchement qu TOI tu aurais oublié ce léger détail… lança Hilde, fermement accrochée à la manche de Duo, comme si ce geste suffirait à lui faire échapper au massacre.

Le regard de quatre s'illumina d'une lueur étrange qui fit frissonner toute l'assemblée, Perfect soldier y compris. 

_Eh bien, non, je n'ai pas oublié Hilde. Et, je vais rendre cette activité encore plus amusante qu'elle ne devrai l'être.

_Et comment ? Osa le chinois.

Quatre quitta la pièce, un sourire légèrement sadique imprimé sur ses lèvres et laissa ses invités méditer sur ses dernières paroles, abandonnés dans le salon.

_Qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il va faire ? murmura Sally, pas rassurée pour un sou.

_Quatre avait un sourire à faire peur… Hee-chan, tu crois qu'on nous a foutu Quatre Sous Système zéro ?

_Impossible Duo, le Système Zéro a été éradiqué. De plus, ses yeux auraient pris une couleur dorée si il l'avait été.

_Peut être ont il cloné Winner…

_C'est une idée Wufei, mais J'en tremble encore. Trowa, toi qui connaît quatre mieux que nous tous, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

_… aucune catherine. Répondit le français après une minute de silence qui leur parurent une éternité.

Sur cette dernière phrase ponctuée de mystère, une porte claqua et l'arabe entra dans la pièce, un chapeau dans la main rempli de petits papiers et suivi d'un de ses majordomes, un coffre assez imposant dans les mains.

Duo était de plus en plus inquiet…

« mais qu'est ce qu'il nous trame encore ?! » pensa l'américain.

En un bruit mat, le majordome posa la malle au sol et quitta la pièce, laissant ses invités avec son maître.

Quatre posa le chapeau au centre de la table basse et croisa les mains devant son visage avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour réprimer un fou rire qui se faisait pressentant.

_A la suite d'une idée proposée par Réléna il y a de ça quelques mois…

Tous les regard se tournèrent sur la reine de Sank qui eu la soudaine envie de disparaître en Australie.

_J'ai décidé de … pimenter un petit peu le jeu. J'ai, dans cette malle, les costumes destinés à chacun. Masculins et féminins. J'ai chargé les Maganacs de les emballer et de les numéroter, ainsi, je reste moi aussi dans le mystère et donc, le jeu est plus équitable.

_… fut la seule réponse des g-boys.

_Dans ce chapeau, il y a les numéros des costumes, dont je ne connais rien du tout.. et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Vous allez donc, chacun votre tour, plonger la main dans le chapeau et tirer un numéro au hasard, qui correspondra à la tenue que vous devrez mettre. Attention, vous n'aurez pas le droit d'échanger vous feuilles ni vos costumes ! … et c'est en ça que le jeu va devenir amusant… finit-il en un sourire sadique.[3]

Tous frissonnèrent.

Comment quatre avait il pu autant changer en un an ?! le connaissant, Duo s'imaginait bien porter un gros costume de lapin en peluche rose… mais après tout ce qu'il avait vu du comportement de l'arabe ces dernières heures, il commençait a avoir des doutes sur son meilleur ami…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque l'arabe ouvrit le coffre, dévoilant des paquets sombres, ficelés et emballés, dont le contenu était indissociable de celui des autres, identiques. 

Il fut le premier à se voir présenter le chapeau diabolique de l'arabe. Avec une certaine appréhension, l'américain plongea la main au fond du couvre chef et en tira un petit bout de papier et lu.

_08…

_Eh bien Duo, tu prends le paquet numéroté 08 et tu vas te changer dans la salle derrière moi et tu reviens.

_… 

_Duo, joue le jeu, personne ne sais quelle surprise lui est réservée… pas même moi.

_Et qui a choisi les costumes ?

_Deux de mes sœurs et moi.

_Eh ben ça promet… souffla l'américain en se levant de sa place et emportant avec lui son paquet contenant son costume. Il priait intérieurement que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de ridicule…

_Bien, à qui le tour ? demanda Quatre d'une voix enjouée. Heero ?

_après toi Quatre.

_Bien.

L'arabe plongea la main dans le chapeau et en sorti un papier, comme l'américain auparavant.

_11. A toi Heero.

_Tu ne va pas te changer ?

_A la fin. Je préfère vérifier que personne ne fraude.

_la confiance règne Quatre… lança ironiquement Hilde.

_Oui… A toi Heero…

***********

Enfermé dans la vaste salle à manger du manoir, Duo posa son paquet sur l'immense table et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Bien, voyons ce que Quat'chan nous as réservé cette fois…

Fébrilement, l'américain posa ses mains sur l'emballage du costume et en coupa les cordages d'une main tremblante mais puissante. Lorsqu'il en vit le contenu, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il ne put retenir un cri…

_Mais…. Oh… Oh My God !!!!! QUAAAAAAAAAAATTTRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! TUUUUU VAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***************

Alors que le japonais plongeai sa main dans le chapeau comme ses amis avant lui, un cri le fit sursauter, lui comme tous les autres, de son siège.

« OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!! »

Tous se regardèrent et Quatre souri le regard dans le vide.

_Je crois que Duo a découvert son costume.

Heero dégluti. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu Duo hurler comme ça, excepté la fois où il lui avait emprunté les pièces de rechanges sur son Gundam sans sa permission, lors de leur première ren,contre… pièces qu'il ne lui a jamais rendues pensa le japonais.

_Allez Heero, prends ton papier et vas te changer.

Septique, Heero préféra ressortir le Perfect Soldier plutôt que de ressortir en courrant comme un bébé. Il reprit son geste du début et tira son papier qu'il regarda, légèrement surpris.

_Alors ? demanda Quatre.

_02.

_Très bien… alors, tu prends le paquet avec inscrit 02 et tu vas te changer. 

_Et si Duo n'a pas fini ?

_Il y a une pièce à côté, et des chambres au cas où… mais dit lui de se presser quand même.

_Hn.

Ressentant un sentiment légèrement proche de la panique, Heero se remémora tout l'entraînement de J alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce où Duo était censé se changer.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte, Heero hésita à toquer à la porte, laissant sa main en suspend devant le montant de bois de celle-ci.

« Je frappe ? je frappe pas ? je frappe ? je frappe pas ? je frappe ?… Je frappe.»

TOC TOC TOC

_NAAAAAAAANNNN !!!!!!!!!!

_Duo ?

_J'AI DIT NAN !!!!!!!

Intrigué par l'étrange comportement de son ami, Heero continua sur sa lancée.

_Duo, tu as fini ?

_… Hee-chan ? C'est toi ?

_Oui Baka ! Alors ? Tu sors ?

_Non !

_Bon, je vais me changer, mais à mon retour, je veux que tu sorte !!!!!

_… Tu sera habillé ?

_Hn…

_… OK, je ferai effort.

_Tu jures ?

_Shinigami never Lie..

_Hai... je te rejoins à la sortie…

Heero soupira et pénétra dans la pièce voisine, non sans d'abord avoir une pensée pour ce baka d'américain, et une pour son costume… Sil se demandait encore ce que ça pouvait bien être.

Il le jeta presque sur la table de bois et le regarda comme on regarde un Coli piégé.

_Bon, après tout… au point où j'en suis…soupira-t-il.

Il défit avec fermeté les liens qui retenaient le paquet dans son emballage et en sorti son contenu…

Il tenait sa tenue à bout de main, loin de lui  à hauteur des yeux, et fut secoué de tremblements soudains alors qu'il réalisait e,n QUOI il allait devoir se montrer…

Un hurlement déchira le silence et fit trembler les murs de la maison…

**********

_Bon, Hilde, c'est à toi. Dit Quatre en tendant le chapeau à la jeune fille.

Elle regarda autours d'elle.

Pas d'échappatoire.

Avec un soupir, elle plongea la main dans le chapeau et en sortit un bout de papier. 

Soudain, un cri retentit, un cri si puissant et fort que tous en décollèrent de leurs sièges en un sursaut.

« QUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE   OOOOOOOOOOOOO          KOROSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

_Je crois que c'est Heero… souffla la reine de Sank, soufflée par la puissance de la voix d'une personne si calme et silencieuse. Comme les autres, elle était sidérée…tous sauf Quatre qui était mort de rire intérieurement.

_bon, dépêchez vous qu'on puisse commencer ! dit Quatre, enjoué comme jamais. Hilde ? Ton numéro ?

_…Chuis obligée ? dit elle d'une voix plaintive.

_Oui. Heero et Duo seront eux aussi obligés de sortir. Tu ira dans l'une des pièces avoisinantes à celle de Duo et Heero. Ton numéro Hilde ?

_...04.

_Alors la tenue est dans le coffre. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

_oui… ayez une pensée pour moi alors que je me dirige vers l'échafaud… fit l'allemande en prenant une pose dramatique alors qu'elle allait passer la porte de sortie du salon.

_Bien, à qui le tour ? dit L'arabe en souriant.

****************

POV Heero

Je ne vais tout de même pas porter… ça !!!!!

Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire que… CA !!!!!!

Kami-Sama, si je choppe Quatre, je vais le… le… le… RAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et dire que je dois aller cherche Duo habillé de la sorte. Je vais avoir droit à des remarques jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.

Quatre… Omae O korosu…

************

POV Duo

Oh My God ! Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God 

Je ne vais jamais oser sortir comme ça !! Les autres vont se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie TT_TT

Oh Gosh ! j'aurais préféré le lapin Rose !!!! Comment va réagir Heero en me voyant sortir ?!

Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A suivre...[4]

Sakura: *morte de rire sur son pc*

Duo : peut on connaître la cause de ce rire miss ?

Sakura*se reprend* : Mais bien sur !^^ Moi je sais ce qu'il va arriver au chapitre suivant !^^

Duo :… vais-je souffrir ?

Sakura : ça dépend pas de moi !^^

Duo :… Mais tu te fiches de moua ?!!!! C'est toi l'auteur !!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura*air innocent* : et ?

Duo : bah c'est toi qui écrit la fic, donc ça dépend FORCEMENT de toi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura*auréole* : t'es sur ?

Duo : j'abandonne…

Sakura : vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Du et aux autres ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !^^

Ja na !!^^

  


* * *

[1] Hilde : qui donc ?

Sakura :… mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!

[2] Moi veux bien que Duo m'embête de cette manière !^^

[3] Ai-je oublié de préciser que cette fic serait OCC ?

[4] Moi ? sadique ?…autant que Quatre, pourquoi ?^^


	3. Surprise party

Auteur : Sakura

Mail : chanpaojoel@aol.com 

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: Délire total, OCC puissance 10… du Made-in-Sakura quoi !^^

Disclamer : les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, mais je les emprunte, et j'essaie de ne pas trop les traumatiser !^^

Duo : cause toujours !!!

Couples : Mah ! Vous verrez bien !^^

Note : dans cette fic, Réléna est comme dans Endless Waltz (donc à connotation intelligente )

Note 2 : eyh !^^ J'ai enfin récupéré Word !^^ Yatta !^^*saute partout* j'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewées mailées et à qui je n'ai pas pu dire merci avant !^^Donc merci plus les réponses aux reviews !^^

**Selenna**: Bah, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !^^ Bah, comme tu vois, je bosse, je bosse !^^*tape comme une malade sur son clavier* Dit moi si la suite t'as plu, n'hésite pas !^^ tu connais le système !^^

**Carina** : Bah, voilà la suite !^^ elle est écrite, et bien là !^^lol dit moi si tu as aimé !^^

**Mich**' : bah non, c'est pas une mauvaise excuse de dire que le chap 1 était trop court pour se faire une idée !^^ mais, c'étiat juste un prologue !^^ j'espère que la suite va te satisfaire !^^

**Ansuku** : bah, tu vas avoir en quoi nos G-boys sont déguisés !^^ juste une chose : ne me lamine po, je t'en priiiiiiiiiieuh TT_TT

**Squallinou** : Ouh là, si j'ai droit à un « omae O Korosu » digne de Heero lui même… je me dépêche, vala la suite, vala la suite !^^Je me suis dépêchée, et la voilà la suite !^^(dur de pondre un chapitre comme ça, ne ? dit moi si la suite t'as plu !^^ et surtout ce que tu as pensé des costumes(me tue po, pitié !^^)

**Chtite Elfie** : Ma chtite elfie !^^ Ji sais, je suis sadique !^^ Mais que veux tu, on me changeras plus maintenant !^^ MDR !^^ Au fait, je me suis rendue compte d'un truc : y'a un pompom G-boy !^^ sans même m'en rendre compte !^^ à toi d'imaginer qui c'est !^^ dit moi si tu as aimé !^^

**Shiny **: désolée d'être sadique shiny !^^ mah, c'est po grave si tu m'appelle comme ça, ça me fait trop rien(à force, j'ai l'habitude !^^MDR) en espérant que tu aime la suite !^^(et que je survive après la lecture de cette fic…)

**Azerty Pitchoune** : Bah, merci d'aimer cette fic, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir tu sais !^^ Pour ton information, « Gosh » est une expression américaine qui exprime une surprise intense, donc, dans le cas de Duo, ça serait à peu près « Oh mon Dieu »ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, et « Ja na » veux dire à bientôt je crois(po sure !^^) et je sais que je suis sadique, mais au point où j'en suis, vaut mieux que j'assume, ne ?^^ voilà les costumes, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !^^

**Seriel** : bah, je suis contente d'avoir pu, quelque part, te remonter le moral !^^ n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de la fic !^^

**Yuna** : bah, je sais pas en quoi un mail est plus pratique qu'une review moi ? Oo. Po grave, sont sur un pied d'égalité on va dire !^^ Ma chtite Yuna, je suis contente que tu aime cette fic, et puis, voilà la suite !^^ bisous !^^

**Hathor Barton** : Hat'chaaaaaaaaaaan!^^ je suis contente que cette fic t'aie plue autant !^^ voilà la suite !^^ pour ce qui est des costumes, bah… tu verra bien en lisant !^^ je te réserve certaines surprises dont tu me dira des nouvelles !^^

**Makena** : Ma Makena !^^ choupinette is back!^^ les G-boys n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, et tes yeux aussi :^^ 'tention !^^en espérant très fort que la fic te plaise !^^

**Mely** : bah, voilà la suite !^^ puisque c'est demandé si gentiment !^^ dommage que tu m'ai pas di ce que tu imaginais comme costumes !^^ MDR !^^ j'espère que tu vas aimer !^^

**Krysta Sylphoria** : salut !^^ chuis partie à la pêche aux mails, et je suis tombée sur un des tiens sur ma fic !^^ merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir aimé, ça m'a fait plaisir !^^ n'hésite pas à envoyer une review(ou mail au choix !^^) si tu as aimé !^^bibis

**Law : **tiens, voilà la suite !^^ tu as de quoi te faire une idée maintenant !^^

**Legolia **: une suite, en veux tu, en voilà !^^ voici les costumes tant attendus, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser !^^

**Chris** : Bah, voilà la suite… pitié, plus les chibi eyes, je résiste po moi T_T

**Tilde : **Voilà la suite !^^ j'espère qu'ele saura combler tes atentes, et les questions existentielles qui te trotent dans la tête !^^

**Isa :** La voilà cette suite déjà écrite, même si j'ai mi un moment à la faire Oo demandez pas pourquoi, vous verrez bien !^^ j'espère que tu vas aimer !^^

Et puis, si j'en oublie entre temps, je leur adresse d'énorme bises à eux aussi, et j'espère que vous aprécierez la suite !^^

Jana !^^

****

****

**Come at the party!**

**Chap.2**

Surprise party !

Prudemment, après avoir enfilé la tenue démoniaque et avoir entendu plusieurs cris en tous genres et un ou deux évanouissements , Heero sortit la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir, tournant furtivement la tête de droite et de gauche plusieurs fois.

 A pas de loups, il sortit doucement un pied, puis l'autre et enfin le corps entier de la salle, se précipitant devant la porte de Duo dans une esquive de survie, rasant les murs et se tenant le plus près possible de ces derniers.

Doucement, il toqua à la porte, de façon à ce que seul le natté puisse l'entendre.

Ce fut une petite voix craintive, et presque honteuse qui lui répondit de l'autre côté du haut montant de bois, quelques secondes plus tard.

_Hee-chan ?

_Hn… tu sors ?

_Non… je… je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça…

_duo, ta tenue ne peux pas être pire que la mienne, c'est impossible.

_Ah bah, ça, t'en sais rien !!! Tu sais pas quel tour Quatre m'a joué…

_Mais tu n'as pas vu ma tenue non plus. Je suis bien sorti moi, alors toi aussi, fais un effort.

_… D'accord, mais à une condition !

_laquelle ?

_ne te moque pas de moi, s'il te plait.

_Si tu fais de même, je te jure que je ne dirais rien.

_Bien…

Lentement, et avec le moins de bruit possible, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Duo les joues rouges, les cheveux lâchés, et mort de Honte la tête baissée. Il décida tout de même de regarder son vis à vis, histoire de savoir ce que Quatre lui avait fait mettre…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit la tenue que portait le pilote 01, mais ceux du dit pilote eurent la même réaction en voyant le costume du natté.

_Hee…Hee-chan…ça…, commença l'américain, ayant des difficultés à déglutir, ça te va… super bien… Oh Gosh…

_… Kami-Sama… Duo…

_je sais… Oh Gosh , Heero!

Duo baissait la tête. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses genoux et ses yeux améthystes fuyaient son regard. Heero n'avait jamais vu Duo les cheveux détachés. Il le trouvait magnifique.

Mais ce n'était pas sa coiffure qui déstabilisait le jeune homme mais bien sa tenue, qui aurait pu être qualifiée de « politiquement incorrecte ».[1]

Un collier de cuir noir encerclait le cou fin et fragile de Duo dont les extrémités à l'arrière de la nuque, étaient ornés d'anneaux argentés d'où pendaient deux chaînettes allant emprisonner les poignés du natté. De longs gants de cuirs recouvraient les bras de l'américain sur presque toute leur longueur et s'arrêtaient au niveau de sa poitrine… comme haut, un petit bustier de cuir noir luisant laissant découvrir une partie de son ventre laissait ses épaules nues, et le rembourrage au niveau de sa poitrine dans le décolleté impressionnant de ce vêtement donnait une vue imprenable pour Heero. Il portait un petit short noir qui était si court qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un sous vêtement, mais peut être était-ce le but ? et pour finir, de longues bottes de cuir montaient sur les jambes du châtain  , reliées au bas du bustier par de fines lanières, et, accroché à sa ceinture qui pendait sur le côté, un fouet reluisant et prêt à servir.

_Tu sais Duo,… dit le japonais en avalant difficilement sa salive,  on est deux dans ce cas… regarde comment je suis habillé…

_Ouais, peut être, mais toi, c'est en soubrette[2] que t'es déguisé, et pas en Sado-Mazo !

Les joues du japonais s'enflammèrent à l'évocation de sa tenue actuelle. Cette réaction fit sourire l'américain qui lui passa amicalement une main sur l'épaule.

_T'en fait pas va !^^ T'as survécu à l'autodestruction de  ton Gundam, tu survivra à ça aussi !

_Si tu crois que c'est drôle !!!! Je porte une tenue à fantasmes avec rembourrage je te signale !!!!!!! cracha le pilote 01.

_bah comme ça on sera deux !^^

Heero se remit à rougir et baissa les yeux, portant au sol une attention toute particulière.

Il portait une petite robe noire qui lui arrivait bien au dessus des genoux, et qui montait en force à cause des nombreux volants qui continuaient son jupon blanc de dentelle. Au dessus de sa tête, la coiffe blanche des soubrettes japonaises trônait au sommet de son crâne, alors que son cou était orné d'un collier noir en velours où était cousu un petit grelot doré qui tintait lorsque le japonais tournait la tête trop brusquement. 

La robe n'avait pas de manches et était taillée d'un joli décolleté qui donnait sur la poitrine de Heero, et dont les bords étaient parsemés de dentelle blanche. Par dessus cette petite robe, le pilote de Wing avait du revêtir un tablier de satin blanc qui se nouait en une haute attache autours de la taille nouée dans son dos en un nœud blanc où étaient cousus 4 boutons dorés, mettant en valeur son opulente poitrine, et dont les manches entouraient les épaules nues de Heero en un froufrou de dentelles blanches. Ses poignés étaient recouverts par de petits manchons, comme les extrémités d'une chemise, et dont les deux boutons dorés qui fermaient chacun d'entre eux étincelaient. Ses petits souliers noirs luisants contrastaient avec la blancheur des bas qu'il portait avec élégance, et dont les extrémités entouraient les cuisses du japonais, recouvertes elles aussi de dentelle.

Il releva le regard vers l'américain qui n'avait de cesse de l'observer de tout son saoul. Quelque chose l'intriguait.

_Duo ?

_Oui ? dit il avec un sourire timide.

_Pour… Pourquoi avoir détaché tes cheveux ?

Les joues de Duo s'enflammèrent d'un seul coup et il reporta toute son attention sur le sol du manoir comme le japonais  auparavant.

_Ce n'est pas pour aller avec la tenue, non non non, mais plutôt pour…euh, enfin…

_Si tu ne peux me le dire, montre moi.

_T'ES MALADE ??????!!!!!!!!!!!

_Non. Mais c'est la première fois que je te vois avoir du mal à t'exprimer.

Duo tritura une de ses mèches de cheveux et soupira de gêne, ses joues toujours teintées de cette couleur carmine.

_Tu es sur que tu veux voir Heero ?

_Hn.

_Bien, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu…

L'américain tourna le dos au japonais et ramena ses cheveux sur le côté, laissant une vue totale de son dos au japonais dont le nez ne tarderais pas à saigner si il ne détournais pas le regard.

Le Bustier de Duo était un dos nu relier par des lanières de cuir noir ,et ,dans son petit short, était taillé une fente de forme ovale dont les bords étaient brodés, laissant deviner une partie des reins de l'américain ainsi qu'une partie du début de son fessier.[3]

_ramène tes cheveux ! Lança Heero avant de se retourner pour prendre une grande goulée d'air.

_Ah, dis pas que je t'avais pas prévenu, je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais pas prévenu ?

_tu m'avais prévenu.

_Bien. Répondit Duo, remettant ses longs cheveux en place. Bon, et si on y allait ?

_Aurais tu perdu ta gêne en route ?

_Non… mais quand je vois ce que Quatre nous a fait, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qu'il a réservé aux autres…

_Hai. Bonne idée.

Tentant de ne pas trop se regarder l'un l'autre, les deux pilotes avancèrent au même pas, essayant de rester à la même hauteur, histoire qu'aucun des deux ne se retrouve à l'avant… ou à l'arrière.

Arrivés au grand salon, là où tout avait commencé, Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte, observant la salle dans ses moindre détails, n'osant pas bouger plus.

Il n'y avait plus personne. Tous avaient déserté.

C'était incompréhensible…

_Heero ! Duo !! Vous venez ? Vous allons attendre les autres…

Une voix sortie de nulle part interpella les deux pilotes qui se regardèrent, intrigués. Cette voix ne leur était pas inconnue, et ce fut Duo qui fut le premier à mettre le doigt dessus.

_Quat'chan ?! T'es là ?

_Le canapé Duo.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers le canapé du salon qui faisait dos à la porte d'entrée, et qui leur faisait donc dos à eux aussi.

_Quatre…Omae O Korosu !!!!!!! Grogna Heero.

_Heero, attends un peu avant de dire ça… Nous allons tous nous amuser, et il n'y aura de meurtres que lorsque la fête sera finie. D'accord ? fit l'arabe en se levant de sa place, se mettant à découvert. 

Heero et Duo arrêtèrent leur avancée lorsqu'ils virent Quatre. Les jambes écartées, stoppées dans leur lancées, la bouche ouverte, les poings serrés, les deux pilotes observaient le maître de maison sous toutes les coutures, se retenant légèrement de rire à cette apparition.

_Vous savez que ces costumes vous vont très bien ? fit quatre moqueur, sentant  que ses amis se mettaient en confiance grâce à son empathie.

_Merci Quat'chan… mais, heu…Toi aussi…

_Merci ! même si ces costumes n'étaient pas forcément pour vous, ils vous vont comme un gant… Surtout toi Heero…

_Hn. Grogna le japonais. 

_Et toi Quatre, ton costume te vas à ravir. Fit Duo, moqueur.

_…merci… répondit le blond, remettant un pan de sa courte jupe en place, pas démonté pour un sou.

Duo jubilait. Si Même Quatre était habillé de la sorte, il se demandait bien quels tours il avait pu jouer aux autres…

L'arabe portait avec élégance un costume d'infirmière, mais dont les courtes mensurations laissaient à revoir si il devait se diriger dans cette voie…

Le col de la robe entourait le cou fin du blond jusqu'à sa moitié et les fines manches ne recouvraient que le dessus de ses épaules. La courte robe descendait jusqu'aux cuisses du blond, un peu plus haut que ses genoux, laissant dévoiler ses jambes fines et galbées mises en valeur par des bas de satin montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et de la même couleur que les fines chaussures blanches qu'il portait. Ses bras étaient recouverts par de longs gants blancs bordés de rouge, et il arborait fièrement la coiffe blanche des infirmières sur le haut de sa tête, ornée d'une petite croix rouge.[4]

Heero n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et Duo pensait très sérieusement à l'éventualité d'avoir un clone de son meilleur ami devant lui.

Après une brève discussion entre les trois amis, Quatre se mit à regarder sans cesse derrière lui, comme attendant quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Cette réaction mit la puce à l'oreille du natté qui se poussa sur le côté pour apercevoir ce qui se dissimulait derrière l'imposante porte du salon, derrière le blond…

Un pan de vêtement de couleur verte bougea furtivement, mais Duo n'en vit pas le ou la propriétaire.

_Duo ?

_J'ai vu… quelqu'un…

_je sais, c'est Trowa.

_Trowa ?! mais qu'est ce qu'il fait à jouer à cache-cache derrière la porte ?!

_Il a honte.

_De quoi ?! je suis habillé en SM, alors il a pas de raisons de se planquer le lâche ! TROWA !!!!!!!! Sors de là !!!!!!!!

Bien décidé à faire sortir le français de son trou, Duo s'avança à grands pas vers la haute porte et passa derrière en hurlant comme un malade.

_TROWA !!!! EST CE QU… Oh… Ahah… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!! 

_DUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dans le salon, les deux autres pilotes virent s'échapper e derrière la porte ce qui ressemblait à un Duo mort de rire, et quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un poing tendu en sa direction.

L'américain, mort de rire, se tenait les côtes alors qu'il revenait dans le salon, ayant des difficultés à marcher droit, son hilarité déstabilisant son sens de l'orientation.

_CE N'EST PAS DROLE DUO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rugit le français, toujours dissimulé derrière sa porte.

_mais si…si… c'est drôle !!!!!!! articula l'américain, toujours mort de rire et à deux doigts de s'étaler au beau milieu du salon.

_Duo…

_Gomen quatre, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!

_irrécupérable… souffla l'arabe. Tu peux sortir Trowa, nous sommes tous dans le même cas.

_Et qu'est ce qui me dit que c'est vrai ?! ragea Trowa.

_Bon… Heero est habillé en soubrette, Duo en Sado-Mazo et moi en infirmière style de celle que tu trouve dans les mangas de Duo…

_…

_T'as fouillé dans mes bouquins Quatre ?

_Trowa, tu sors ?

_…Hn.

Le français sortit de sa cachette et se posta, debout, droit comme un I, à deux mètres e ses amis, la porte toujours près de lui au cas où une éventuelle sortie en vitesse serait probable.

Les pilotes durent se pincer méchamment pour s'empêcher de rire, la tentation étant de taille.

_A la moindre remarque, je vous tue… murmura le français d'une voix glaciale.

La menace était de taille, mais il en fallait plus pour décourager un Duo sous Sugar Light…

_On dirait l'héroïne d'un de ces vieux mangas datant d'avant les colonies ! s'esclaffa Duo.

_DUO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Shinigami is alive!!!!!!!!

Le français était rouge écarlate, mais seul Quatre, grâce à son empathie, su déterminer si il s'agissait de honte ou de colère…

De toute évidence, il devait s'agir des deux à la fois.

Mais il fallait dire aussi que voir Trowa dans ce genre d tenue était plus que saugrenu… même dans ses cauchemars les plus persistants, le français n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver en une telle situation…

Une sorte de Collier dur en forme de « V » orné d'une pierre verte encerclait son front à moitié dissimulé par sa longue mèche brune. Le vert était la couleur dominante du costume, et lui allait très bien, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il songeait très sérieusement à déménager en Alaska…

Il portait une sorte de débardeur très près du corps de couleur blanche, laissant ses épaules à nue, et une sorte de foulard  vert aux bords blancs était attaché au décolleté de son haut formant un V et noué en un grand nœud vert où une pierre rosée était attachée. Ses bras étaient recouverts de gants blancs bordés de la couleur émeraude, de la même couleur de la petite jupe qu'il portait, rattachée au débardeur du français. Un grand ruban nouait la taille du français et était assorti aux bottines de ce dernier, vertes de jade, et dans sa main droite, une sorte de bâton lunaire vert et or brillait vaillamment .

_... Trowa?! Furent les seuls mots qui passèrent la barrière des lèvres du japonais.

_Ce...costume te vas à ravir Trowa… tenta l'arabe.

_OH MY GOD !!!!!!!! Il est sapé comme Sailor Jupiter dans « Sailor Moon » !!!!!!!!! [5]MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

_DUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ne l'écoute pas Trowa. Nous sommes tous dans le même cas…

A ces mots, trowa abandonna momentanément ses envies de meurtres envers un certain américain et se concentra plus sur les tenues respectives de ses amis pilotes. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors que ses yeux se plissèrent sous le rire visiblement contenu et retenu du français, qui, par de maints efforts, réussi à ne pas trahir sa réputation de glaçon n°2.

_Hum… Duo, regardes toi un peu avant de rire des autres.

_Je sais Trowa, mais ça fait du bien des fois…répondit le natté en essuyant du revers de la main une larme qui étincelait au coin de son  œil.

_Et les autres ?

_J'ai entendu Wufei hurler au « déshonneur »…

_'me demande bien ce que Wuffy a bien pu pêcher comme tenue…Mais dit moi quatre… pourquoi n'y a-t-il quasiment que des tenues féminines pour le moment ?

_Il y avait une vingtaine de costumes en tout, alors je suppose que vous êtes tombés sur les mauvais numéros ! répondit Quatre en souriant, une lueur mutine dans le regard.

_… c'est officiel, ils t'ont lavé le cerveau… fit Duo en se grattant le sommet du crâne.

_Lav… mais non Duo ! J'ai… juste envie de m'amuser un peu… pas vous ?

_Euh…

Les réponses tant attendues furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille, qui, en les voyant, préféra rebrousser chemin, se dissimulant derrière la porte de bois suivant l'exemple du français avant elle.

Son léger cri ne passa pas inaperçu à l'un des pilotes qui se rapprocha de la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_Réléna ?

_Va-t-en Heero !

_…

_Hee-chan ? Réléna Sama est derrière la porte ?

_Hn… réléna, sors.

_Non…

_sors j'ai dit.

_NON !!!!

_Réléna, je perds patience…

_NON J'AI DIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Perdant patience comme il l'avait annoncé plus tôt, le japonais passa derrière la haut paravent et alla tirer la reine du royaume de Sank jusque dans le salon, non sans protestations pour le moins aiguës.

_NAAAAANNN !!!!!!!!!!!! HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Outch !… brute…

Les trois pilotes restèrent sciés, immobiles, la bouche ouverte, alors que Heero se tenait aux côtés de Réléna, qui, rouge pivoine, baissait le regard, n'osant lever les yeux sur les pilotes, et encore moins sur Heero. Elle se posa juste des questions lorsqu'elle aperçu les volants du jupon du japonais.

Duo n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à en revenir…

_Bah ça… si je m'attendais à voir ça un jour…

_…

_Par Allah… murmura Quatre.

_Pitié, s'il vous plait, implora Réléna, ne dites rien.

La jeune fille se tordais les mains devant elle, n'osant toujours pas relever la tête, les longues oreilles velues qu'elle portait en haut de son crâne tombants légèrement. Ses poignets, comme ceux de Heero, étaient ornés de manchettes blanches aux boutons dorés, très visibles sur ses bras nus. Elle portait un maillot de couleur rouge, assorti au ruban de la même couleur noué autours de son cou. De longs collants clairs recouvraient la totalité de ses longues jambes, et qui contrastaient avec la noirceur des chaussures qu'elle portait. Ses longs cheveux si souvent attachés ne l'étaient pas pour l'occasion, mais ne suffisaient pas à cacher la petite excroissance blanche et poilue qu'elle arborait au dos de son maillot.

_Mon Dieu… Si… si on m'avait dit que je verrai un jour une reine en costume de Bunny Girl !!! dit Duo, manquant de s'étouffer avec la phrase.

_moi aussi Duo… Mais vous…

La jeune fille releva la tête, décidant de faire face aux pilotes, et rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de courage. Les yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle constata les costumes respectifs de chacun des pilotes, et surtout celui de son japonais…

_M… Mais…mais…

___réléna… ne dit rien. Soupira Duo, reprenant les mots de la reine auparavant prononcés.

_entendu… souffla-t-elle.

_je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir ! dit quatre en sautant sur place.

Quatre regards ahuris et septiques se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul et même mouvement. Il leur répondit par un sourire timide.

_bah quoi…

_Dis moi Quat'chan…T'en as encore dans ce genre là ?!

_… toute une malle Duo !^^

_…

_Attends au moins de voir les autres avant de te décomposer de la sorte !

_…OK…'me demande bien ce qu'as pu piocher Wufei… fit Duo songeur.

_y'a un moyen très simple de le savoir. Répondit quatre, retrouvant son sourire machiavélique.

_Et lequel ? demanda Trowa, frissonnant un peu.

_il va vous le montrer directement…il est dans le couloir, à se cacher comme un lâche ! cria quatre un peu plus fort.

_JE NE SUIS PAS LACHE WINNER !!!!!!!!! hurla une voix provenant d l'extérieur de la salle.

_Vous voyez…

_C'est peut être pas lui…SORS DE LA WUFFY !!!!!!!!!!

_MON NOM EST WUFEI !!!!!!!!!! pesta le chinois, toujours hors de la salle.

_Ah, quel doux son à mes oreilles que celui de la victime découverte ! A L'ASSAUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tout en disant ça, l'américain se rua hors de la salle en courrant comme un dératé, en direction de la future victime d'un des nombreux coups tordus du Shinigami. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, dans un silence pesant et peu rassurant, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'américain ne fasse le chemin inverse, toujours en courrant, mais ramenant à ses trousses une jeune chinoise… ou plutôt un jeune chinois, rouge de colère, et brandissant un énorme pompon blanc en guise d'arme en hurlant le plus fort possible toute sa hargne envers une « sale petite peste sans honneur » nommée Duo maxwell.

_MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_C'est moi, y'en a qu'un seul !!!!

_TU VAS TATER DE MON SABRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Avec ce genre de sabre, j'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire je crois ! claironna le natté en désignant les pompons blancs dans les mains de l'asiatique.

_VIENS UN PEU ICI POUR VOIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les deux pilotes entamèrent une course poursuite autours du grand salon du manoir, tournant en rond et faisant tomber quelques chaises au passage.

Les quatre autres étaient consternés.

_Ils… ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Réléna.

_Et des fois c'est pire… souffla l'arabe.

_Ils changerons jamais…se résigna Trowa.

_Alors Wu, on se fatigue ? 

_non…Jamais Maxwell !!!!!

Il avait beau se moquer comme il pouvait, l'américain lui aussi commençait à perdre du souffle et de la vitesse. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas le costume de rigueur pour la course poursuite…

Décidant que cela avait assez duré, il alla se réfugier dans le dos de la première personne sui lui venait sous la main, c'est à dire…

_Yui… laisse moi l'achever… dit Wufei, haletant, devant un Perfect Soldier pas du tout impressionné.

_…

_Je comprends pourquoi Réléna te prends comme garde du corps ! fit Duo en souriant. T'es vachement persuasif !

_Duo…

_Quoi ?

_Un autre commentaire du genre et je te laisse en pâture à Wufei.

_c'est bon, je dis plus rien ! se ravisa l'américain.

Décrétant que la partie n'était pas perdue mais plutôt remise, Wufei repris son souffle et dévisagea ses amis, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire en arrivant.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se rendre compte si oui ou non, il avait bien devant lui une soubrette au regard de glace, un SM les mains sur les hanches de cette même soubrette en un geste de survie, une héroïne de Manga, une Bunny Girl et une infirmière dont la tenue aurait fait damner plus d'un saint ici et dans les colonies…

_mais qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?!

_La même chose que toi Wuffy.

_Mon nom est Wufei !!!!!!!!

_Je vais finir par être obligé de le retenir… Wuffy !^^

_WUFEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Oh, ça suffit tous les deux ! cria Quatre.

Tous se retournèrent et firent face au petit blond qui venait de hausser le ton.

Duo en était désormais sur, Quatre avait du être cloné ou avait du subir un lavage de cerveau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication rationnelle à ce comportement si différent du tempérament du blond à son état normal… 

_Bon, il faut relativiser…au moins, le déshonneur n'est plus si important lorsque je vois comment vous êtes tous habillés. Murmura Wufei.

_mais oui Wu… au moins, on est tous au même point !^^ et puis cette tenue te vas si bien… ma pom-pom  Girl préférée !

_MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!

_Eyh, mon oreille est juste à côté, ne hurles pas !

_JUSTEMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Arrête, tu brasses l'air et tu soulève ta jupette !

_MAXW…. HUMHUM !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Rah, vas tu te taire ! coupa l'américain en bâillonnant les lèvres du chinois de sa main. Le silence est d'or !^^

_HUMHUM !!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre jubilait. Duo avait raison, Cette tenue allait à ravir au chinois, quoi qu'il puisse en penser…

Il portait une tenue de majorette typée chinoise rouge avec un col Mao ornée d'un superbe Dragon D'or brodé dessus, dont le dos était blanc et qui laissait ses épaules à nues. Il portait une toute petite jupe bouffante sur les côtés, laissant apercevoir la culotte blanche qu'il portait comme sous vêtement. Des bottes blanches et immaculées lui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet et étaient bordées de rouge et or en haut. Dans chacune de ses mains, Wufei tenait un énorme pompon blanc et un bâton de majorette dans le but de faire des figures acrobatiques.  Sa couette, qui avait poussé depuis leur dernière rencontre se trouvait tressée légèrement en hauteur, faisant pressentir en cette coiffure les réprimandes du chinois envers l'américain, qui, avec un de ces stratagèmes dignes du grand Shinigami avait réussi à natter les courts cheveux de l'asiatique.

Soudain, Duo se rendit au centre du salon, monta sur la table basse et pris la pose comme un président qui allait présenter son discours alors que  ses amis se rapprochaient pour voir quelle était la nouvelle lubie du natté. Celui ci pris une grande inspiration et clama haut et fort :

_Ils étaient Cinq ! Cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes, recrutés parmi les meilleurs pour libérer les colonies de l'espace du joug de leur oppresseur !

_Ca y est, murmura Quatre, il est reparti dans son délire.

_Heero, la soubrette aux mille froufrous sous son jupon !

_DUO !!!!!!!!!! Omae O Korosu!!!!!!!

_Duo, Drôle et charmeur, qui porte bien le noir quelles que soient les situations !

_Irrécupérable…

_Trowa, la plus mystérieuses des justicières d'après la colonisation !

_… fit Trowa en se plaquant la main sur le visage et secouant la tête.

_Quatre, doux et sensible, mais dont le port de la mini jupe casse un peu l'image.

_Duo…

_Et enfin, Wuffy, la plus solitaire des majorettes…

_MAXWEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Dans leur combat pour la liberté, ces cinq courageux pilotes sont soutenus par Réléna, la vaillante Bunny Girl de la troupe qui ferai un malheur au parlement habillée comme ça…

_DUO !!! cria la jeune fille, rouge de honte.

_Tous ensemble, ils en 

ont sué, mais ils ont œuvré pour ramener la paix dans la Galaxie et ils y sont arrivés ! finit il en fredonnant un air de musique d'un genre nouveau.

Tous les pilotes ainsi que la reine de Sank secouèrent la tête…

Trowa murmura quelque chose dans lequel seul le mot « gamineries » fut clairement audible et Heero se positionna devant Duo avant de lui tendre ses deux mains pour l'aider à descendre. Légèrement étonné, Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois pour accepter l'invitation du japonais et enserra les appuis présentés avant de sauter de la table basse.

Les regards des deux pilotes se croisèrent, aucun d'entre eux n'osant briser ce lien fragile, instant fugace de bonheur, sous l'œil vigilent de Réléna qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette étreinte qui eut tôt fait de briser son sœur en mille morceaux, alors qu'elle laissait les conclusions se tirer d'elles mêmes, bien qu'elle tentait de se convaincre du contraire.

_Alors, on s'amuse bien à ce que je vois ! claironna une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent, Duo lâchant les mains du japonais et les deux pilotes s'éloignant l'un de l'autre le plus possible comme deux enfants pris en faute.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Dorothy se tenait debout, droite, arborant un air cynique et moqueur lorsque son regard se porta sur les pilotes.

_Eyh Bien eyh bien eyh bien… en voilà des façons… Vous commenciez la fête sans moi ?

_Mais non Dorothy… répondit Quatre. Ton costume te vas vraiment très bien… continua-t-il sur un ton diplomate.

_Merci. Je dois avouer que ce style de vêtements me change un peu, mais j'aime assez…et Vous ? 

La blonde, et il fallait le reconnaître, était superbe dans son costume de « Gothic Lolita », vêtue entièrement de noir et gris. Elle avait enlevé son éternel serre-tête et avait coiffé deux de ses longues mèches en deux couettes en arrière, laissant quelques mèches tomber sur son visage. Elle portait un bandeau noir sur le front, qui, tombant légèrement de côté, lui cachait une partie de son œil droit. Au cou, un collier de cuir garni de petites boules d'argent resplendissait et brillait alors que sur sa poitrine un autre collier de perles noires se superposait au premier. Son haut de couleurs gris foncé lui entourait une légère partie de la base du cou, une légère séparation en guise de décolleté le coupant en deux sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à la large fente de forme ovale révélant une peau claire et satinée juste avant la poitrine de la jeune fille élégamment mise en valeur par son vêtement près du corps laissant ses bras à l'air libre. Du bras gauche, elle tenait une sorte de long sceptre gris clair dont la longueur était de la taille de la jeune femme et qui se terminait par une croix cerclée avec une pierre rougeâtre incrustée en son centre. Son bras droit était recouvert par une superposition de deux gants, l'un gris clair lui arrivant à la moitié de l'avant bras et se terminant par une large ouverture en dessous de son poignet et qui se superposait par dessus l'autre, noir, lui recouvrant la totalité de ses doigts. Une jupe gris très foncé aux broderies plus claires lui arrivait au dessus de ses genoux et les nombreuses dentelles de son jupon étaient visibles en dessous, lui donnant un style assez plaisant. Pour finir, de longues bottes noires à semelles compensées lui enserraient ses longues jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisses et étaient brodées sur les bords, à l'exemple de la jupe.

Même Duo, à qui le style n'était pas inconnu, se devait de reconnaître que ce genre d'habits allait bien à la jeune femme.

A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de dire ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot que déjà de nouvelles arrivantes entrèrent dans la salle, dont Duo reconnu l'une d'elle de suite.

_Hey ! Zechs refuse de sortir ! Oh, Salut Duo !

_Hilde ?! mais… mais…

_Eh, moi non plus j'ai pas échappé au rellookage…soupira l'allemande en se dirigeant vers son ami. Dit donc, faudra que tu t'habille comme ça plus souvent ! ironisa-t-elle en tâtant la lanière de cuir suspendue à sa ceinture. En lui, Quatre pouvait sentir le perfect soldier fulminer alors que Duo rougissait comme une collégienne.

_Je crois pas qu'ils réussiront à digérer ça à l'orphelinat Hilde.

_c'est bien dommage…

_En attendant, toi, tu es superbe ! fit il en émettant un sifflement admiratif. Si il n'y avait pas eu les oreilles, j'aurais dit une déesse grecque !

_Duo ! Cathy aussi est superbe, bien plus que moi… elle a l'avantage d'être belle quelle que soit la tenue qu'elle porte.

_Dit pas ça ! De toutes manières, Cathy ou pas, tu restes ma préférée !^^

_Merci duo, mais avoue que son costume a de la classe…

_Oui, je dois l'avouer…,puis chuchotant à son oreille, mais je pense que pour le moment, c'est Trowa qui remporte la palme d'or !

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un éclat de rire à l'exemple du natté. Une longue robe de satin blanc lui laissait les bras nus et descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles délicates. Comme ceinture, une longue lanière de cuir lui enserrait la taille, se croisant et s'entrecroisant plusieurs fois en dessous de la poitrine de la brune dont le joli décolleté rond laissait découvrir sa peau douce et légèrement bronzée. De fines chaussures blanches étaient à peine visibles sous les pans de tissus qui se plissaient à n'en plus finir, tombant élégamment sur ses pieds. Dans son dos, au niveau des reins, une épaisse queue de fourrure blanche était exhibée à l'arrière de la robe, à l'instar des deux oreilles félines et pointues de la même matière qui trônaient sur la tête de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux bruns  étaient légèrement retenus par un épais bandeau brun autour de son front, lui donnant un petit air guerrier, rappellent la comparaison de Duo avec une déesse, ponctuée par l'éventail de satin mauve aux broderies dorées accroché par un bracelet autours de son poigné droit.

Catherine, quant à elle, avait revêtit une tenue de danseuse de « french Cancan ». Un petit bustier blanc laissait ses épaules à nu, brodé de fils d'argents et d'or. Son cou était orné d'une lanière de velours noir, comme les jeunes danseuses du temps d'avant la colonisation. Une longue jupe rouge aux drapés flamboyants lui tombait aux chevilles, ne laissant en rien apparaître l'élégant jupon garni de dentelles et autres froufrous sous le vêtement, ni des hautes bottes de cuir lui enserrant les jambes. Ses poignés étaient parés de bijoux, bagues et bracelets resplendissants à la lumière. La jeune fille portait à merveille la tenue qui lui avait été destinée et était vraiment superbe ce soir là : elle surpassait tous les autres.

_Dis moi Hilde, repris duo, t'avais pas dit que vous aviez un problème typiquement Merquisien ?

_Hein ? Heu…si, sisi! Zechs refuse de sortir de sa salle… Il trouve sa tenue trop déshonorante. T'aurais pas une idée ?

_Bah… Dis lui que Heero est habillé en soubrette, ça lui fera relativiser un peu les choses…

_DUO !!!!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!

_Voui, moi aussi je t'aime… et pour exciter un peu et l'inciter à sortir, dit lui que Wufei porte une mini jupe et qu'on voit sa culotte.

_MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla le chinois, tentant discrètement de remettre les pans de la dite mini jupe en place, la tirant vers le bas.

_Entendu duo ! je vais dire tout ça à Noin et Sally et je reviens ! lâcha l'allemande avant de sortir en courrant, profitant de cet échappatoire pour pouvoir enfin laisser éclater ce rire qu'elle avait e plus en plus de mal à contenir.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sans autre bruit que celui des nombreuses discussions engagées en attendant les trois derniers : Sally, Noin et Zechs, qui n'avaient toujours pas montré le bout de leur nez…

*****************

_NON !!!!!!!!!!!

_Mais Zechs, Hilde a dit...

_JE ME FICHE DE CETTE HILDE , JE REFUSE DE SORTIR !!!!!!!!!

_Zechs, je perds patience.

_RIEN A FICHE LUCREZIA ? JE REFUSE, POINT FINAL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_laisse Lu, j'ai une autre solution…

_Bien, Hilde, je te laisse faire…

_Merci. Zechs… fit elle sur un ton mielleux.

_QUOI ENCORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Wufei est habillé en pompom Girl…

La porte s'entrebâilla légèrement et les trois jeunes femmes aperçurent les yeux du blond.

_C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ?

_non, et Heero porte une robe de soubrette, Et ta sœur est en bunny girl !

_… et c'est censé me faire quelque chose ?

_Oui, t'aider à relativiser la situation… il y a pire que toi sur cette colonie.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer l'ex bras droit de treize, totalement rouge sous le voile qu'il portait sur le visage.

Les jeunes femmes restèrent ébahies devant un tel spectacle, et gardaient la bouche entrouverte, les yeux hagards…

_La première qui l'ouvre, je la tue sur le champ.

_… Sally et moi on va rejoindre les autres…

_ouais…

Hilde et Sally s'éclipsèrent rapidement, l'allemande renouvelant l'échappatoire utilisé précédemment pour dissimulé son rire, imitée par la doctoresse.

Le blond se retourna vers son lieutenant qui arborait un franc sourire.

_et toi Noin, vas tu aussi m'abandonner à mon triste sors ?

_Gros bêta…

La jeune femme s'approcha du blond et lui pris le bras.

_je t'accompagne voyons !

_Merci… mais ne tiens pas mon bras de cette façon, on dirait qu'on est mar…

_Mais justement ! En plus, ça… te vas si bien !^^

_LUCREZIA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****************

Dans le salon, tous s'étaient assis sur les canapés, autours de la table basse de la grande salle, là où toute cette histoire avait commencé.

Heero, aux côtés de Duo, ne cessait de rougir comme une collégienne, et détournait son regard vers le sol où la personne assise à l'opposé de Duo, ne pouvant voir ainsi la réaction similaire de l'américain, en trop grande conversation avec l'arabe pour que ça ai l'air naturel, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre : au moindre faux mouvement, sa main tomberais irrémédiablement sur la cuisse découverte du japonais, et inversement pour son vis à vis.

Soudain, une entrée fracassante et des rires joyeux brisèrent la quiétude des lieux et enraya la gêne de deux pilotes qui en profitèrent pour s'éloigner quelque peu l'un de l'autre. 

_Eyh ! Vous devinerez jamais en quoi Zechs est habillé ! claironna Hilde, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les pans de sa robe blanche.

_Oui ! Mon Dieu, c'est trop drôle ! Hahahahahaha…Wufei ?!

_Sa…Sally ?!

_Mff…mffff…. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et c'était reparti…

Hilde et Sally étaient à peine rentrées que déjà le pauvre Wufei en subissait les conséquences.

_Je trouve que ton costume te vas plutôt bien Sally-chan…

_Hein, heu, pardon Duo?

_Je disais que le costume de joueur de rugby t'allait comme un gant.

_Ah ? fit Sally en rougissant quelque peu sous son casque. Je heu, euh...merci.

Duo jubilait. Désormais, Wufei et Sally étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Il ne manquait plus que Zechs et Noin à l'appel.

Soudain, Hilde passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, un sourire de la taille d'un Gundam planqué sur son visage.

_Attention les yeux! Zechs et Noin arrivent ! 

Durant la minute qui suivit, un long silence s'installa, attendant patiemment l'arrivée des deux ex-soldats de OZ, dont tout le monde ,excepté Sally et Hilde , ignorait  de quoi était faite la tenue des deux autres.

Une ombre se rapprochait, assombrissant le sol, suivit de bruits de pas plutôt lents.

Hilde, dont le visage était bien grave à ce moment là, se mit à chanter une marche nuptiale alors que le couple de soldat arrivait dans la salle.

_Tatatada…tatatada…tatatada tatadam tadadam…

Sans que les autres ne comprennent pourquoi, Sally se mit devant l'entrée, faisant à elle toute seule une sorte de haie d'honneur dans son costume de rugbyman.

Lentement, très lentement, calant presque leur pas sur l'air de la musique fredonnée par l'allemande, Le lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, agrippée au bras droit du commandant Zechs Merquise, arrivaient dans la grande salle baignée de la lumière du haut lustre suspendu au plafond décoré de frises d'or et d'angelots de pierre scintillantes.

Les G-boys, ainsi que les autres invités restèrent la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixes et leurs gestes arrêtés dans leur élan avant d'éclater tous d'un seul et même rire sonore et cristallin.

La jeune femme souriait comme une enfant et le grand blond fulminait, rouge de colère et de honte.

_Ce n'est pas drôle !!!!!!!!!

_Zechs, voyons, ne t'emporte pas comme ça voyons…

_Lucrezia…DUO !!!!!!!!! CESSE DE RIRE !!!!!!!!!!

_Je…je peux pas, c'est trop tordant !! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!! brailla l'américain, mort de rire, et obligé de se retenir à l'épaule du japonais à ses côtés pour éviter de tomber au sol. Lu… fit il haletant, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle, ton,… hehe… ton costume te vas super, et toi Zechs… Mpffr… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

_DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hilde Baby, je crois que Trowa vient de se faire souffler son titre !

_hahaha, je crois aussi ! répliqua l'allemande, dans le même état euphorique que le natté.

_Allons voyons Zechs, ce n'est pas si grave, regarde autour de toi. Fit Noin en un sourire rassurant et sincère.

_… Merci Noin, soupira le blond, pas tellement convaincu. 

La jeune femme redressa un peu se veste et se dirigea vers l'une des tables au fond du salon où s'étendaient des tonnes et des tonnes de canapés et autres apéritifs, laissant Zechs un peu plus seul dans ce monde. La jeune femme avait revêtit le costume du traditionnel lapin rose et blanc, tout doux, tout rose, quelques mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappant de la tenue, deux grandes oreilles trônant au dessus de sa tête. 

Quant au blond, c'est avec grâce et énormément de masculinité qu'il arborait une superbe robe de mariée, ornée de dentelles et de voiles en tous genres. Un Serre tête était planté sur le haut de son crâne, retenant sans peine le long voile transparent blanc qui lui tombait aux genoux, dans le dos. Des manches bouffantes lui enserraient ses bras musclés sur toute la moitié de ses avant bras, de suite suivis par de long gants de satin blanc. Le haut de la robe était joliment brodé, c'était un vrai travail d'artiste, mais les imposants pectoraux de Zechs ne concordaient pas du tout avec le style de vêtement qu'il portait. Enfin, la longue robe se terminait en une flopée de drapés superposés les uns aux autres alors qu'une longue traîne jonchait le sol derrière le blond.

Toujours mort de rire, Duo ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Quatre s'était avancé devant toute l'assemblée, debout sur une chaise toute proche, passant au passage une main sur le derrière de Trowa qui n'en rougit que plus, suggérant lui aussi à un clonage du petit blond si calme et réservé à l'ordinaire.

_Mes amis, commença-t-il avec une lueur bizarre dans le regard, que la fête commence !!

A suivre…

Sakura : gyaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!! enfin fini !!!!!!!!

Duo : il était long ce chapitre dit donc…*sur le cul*

Sakura : je trouve aussi… j'ai jamais fait de chapitre ni de one shot aussi long !^^

Duo :…sérieux ?!

Sakura : vip !^^

Duo :*connexion*… tu m'as fringué en cuir et en SM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sakura : maiheu ! Vous avez tous morflé cette fois ci, y'a pas que toi !^^o

Duo : et alors ?!

Sakura : mais j'avais juste envie de le faire, m'en veux pas !^^

Duo : et je suppose que ceci n'était qu'un avant goût de ce que tu nous réserve, ne ?

Sakura : vip !^^

Duo :… t'es une sadique toi, y'a pas de doutes !

Sakura : meuh nan, chuis pas sadique !^^ chuis juste fanfikeuse !

Duo : c'est encore pire…

Sakura : alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ? laissez moi un message avec le petit bouton bleu en dessous, histoire que la suite arrive plus vite !^^ 

Ja na !

PS : si y'a des dessinateurs qui ont envie de dessiner les persos dans leur costume, qu'ils se gênent pas !^^ MDR j'aimerais bien voir vos œuvres !^^ bisous !^^

  


* * *

[1] Désolée, c'était trop tentant !^^

[2] Une des idées de base de cette fic !^^ j'en ris encore !^^ Si quelqu'un se prend d'envie de me dessiner Heero en soubrette, qu'il ou qu'elle me fasse signe !^^lol

[3] Gomen, ça m'apprendra à jouer trop avec mes kiss moi, on a de mauvaises surprises des fois !^^

[4] L'es pas mignon Quat'chan comme ça ?^^… pitié, me laminez pasTT_TT

[5] Je suppose que vous n'avez pas trop de mal à imaginer, ne ?^^ Pov Trowa… je suis bien décidée à faire toute  la fic dans ce genre là moi !^^


End file.
